There are various types of anomalous activity. One example of anomalous activity is malicious activity, which has become increasingly pervasive. Malicious activity can include any activity that is harmful, likely harmful, intended to be harmful, or assumed to be harmful. In many industries, malicious activity can involve a malicious user attempting to obtain access to an entity using misinformation or deceit, for example by stealing the identities of legitimate users and providing falsified information in a request to access the entity. These falsified requests are becoming increasingly sophisticated and difficult to detect, resulting in more malicious users slipping through the cracks and gaining access to the entities. Once a malicious user has access to an entity, the malicious users can use the entity to wreak havoc or for personal gain.